world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011714avelnull
23:22 -- chimericalCrotchet CC began messaging aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 23:22 -- 23:44 CC: hay Null... 23:45 CC: eheh, i know we're right next to each other, but i don't feel like talking... 23:45 CC: do you mind if we chat here...? 23:45 AG: ehehehe it's cool 23:45 AG: there are spies everywhere anyhow 23:45 AG: rilset's over there glaring daggers in me so it's not like I can speak my mind without anyone seeing 23:45 CC: eheh...okay 23:45 AG: besides maybe this way scarlet can make a fucking newsletter about it 23:46 CC: scarlet...? 23:46 AG: she's another one of the twinks. 23:46 CC: i know 23:46 CC: why do you say her name? 23:46 AG: I pity her, to be honest, she hasn't had the nicest time of it 23:46 AG: what do you mean 23:46 CC: scarlet making a newsletter...? 23:47 CC: what do you mean? 23:47 AG: oh 23:47 AG: she reads everything we say to each other and makes gossip rags about it on derse 23:47 AG: it's pretty awful 23:47 CC: ...oh 23:47 AG: it's one of the reasons I can't really talk to-- uh, human sami. you don't know her. 23:47 CC: that's uncool... 23:47 CC: and okay... 23:47 CC: is it bad to talk here, then...? 23:48 AG: it's bad to talk anywhere 23:48 AG: no matter where we speak, libby, scarlet, and possibly jack can see it 23:48 CC: '~' 23:48 AG: I don't doubt the herald has some kind of abilities like that if he wasn't insane 23:48 CC: okay... 23:48 CC: oh well, it can't be helped... 23:49 AG: basically. 23:49 CC: ...hay 23:49 AG: you know, I used to hate being looked at. I'm kind of used to it by now though 23:49 CC: eheh, that's good 23:49 AG: what's up 23:49 CC: I think you look pretty cool c: 23:50 CC: and i'm glad rilset didn't ruin that 23:50 CC: very much, anyway... 23:50 CC: i'm very happy you're still okay c: 23:51 AG: rilset's not all bad, you know. he just needs to get over his little obsession over me 23:52 CC: ah, okay... 23:52 AG: he's strong, and passionate. just.... ugh, so not my type. 23:52 CC: eheh... 23:52 AG: and... and thanks for the compliments. 23:52 CC: ^-^ 23:52 CC: isn't hate...a love thing? for trolls? 23:53 AG: yeah, but I don't know how he feels in that regard yet. he still seems to be pretty flushed, and that won't do at all for a black relationship 23:53 AG: besides I've got that thing with the black queen I have to sort out 23:53 CC: black queen...? 23:54 CC: sorry, i guess i ask a lot of questions...eheh 23:55 AG: it's okay. apparently both of the dream worlds each have a king and queen and we're supposed to fight or something 23:56 CC: ...hm...okay. 23:57 CC: um... 23:58 CC: you're...working with jack...? 00:00 AG: ugh, I wouldn't put it like that. 00:00 AG: the twinks are playing a game using us as chess pieces 00:00 CC: ah... 00:01 CC: libby was very upset earlier... 00:01 AG: libby found herself fond of my ex-best friend, and jack... I don't know. 00:01 AG: he thinks that I make a suitable revenge, I guess. 00:01 CC: mm... 00:01 CC: i don't know, either... 00:01 AG: they're just using us to re-enact old petty squabbles. but if there's one thing I can say about jack... at least he's up front about it 00:02 CC: '~' 00:02 CC: do you trust him? 00:02 AG: he doesn't lie and deceive like the others. I trust him that much. I don't trust him to not withhold information, though. 00:03 CC: does he help you? train you, tell you things... 00:03 AG: yes, yes, he does. he's helped me out a lot. though, it wasn't enough to keep rilset from wiping my ass all over the floor. 00:03 AG: I know if we come to blows again, a mental confrontation is best. 00:03 AG: so, I've learned that much this encounter. 00:04 CC: he helps you get stronger, too, which is good... 00:04 CC: i wish i could help fight, but i think even if i was trained, i wouldn't be any good... 00:04 AG: yes. he gave me a boost, at least. 00:05 AG: you have to find out what your strong points are and play to those. put yourself in situations where they're useful and try to train to fill holes later 00:05 CC: mhm... 00:05 CC: i think...i don't trust libby, or the other twinks 00:05 CC: but, i want to know more about jack 00:06 CC: you trust him, and i think, i want to get away from all these social...things, and try to work 00:06 CC: under him, maybe, if only...to learn more about this game 00:06 CC: i want to play the game 00:06 CC: not see my friends kill each other 00:11 AG: well, I don't think you'll be able to have that close of a, uh, working relationship 00:11 CC: with jack? 00:11 AG: I hardly even talk to him and I'm supposedly his 'avatar'. but yes you can ask him what you should do and what you should be focusing on levelling 00:11 CC: okay 00:12 CC: avatar? 00:12 AG: yeah, I don't fucking know. 00:12 AG: head chess piece, from what I can tell. 00:12 CC: ...okay 00:12 AG: ostensibly speaking I'm his matesprit, but I have a feeling that's only until he can kill me and balish and get to libby 00:12 AG: maybe I'm being paranoid there 00:13 AG: he did offer to save me when this game is destroyed so maybe there are some real emotions there 00:13 CC: what 00:13 CC: uh 00:13 CC: that doesn't 00:13 CC: sound promising? 00:14 AG: well he's not the highest level player we're dealing with here 00:14 AG: there are people around much stronger than him 00:14 CC: oh what really? 00:14 AG: and, once again, while he's certainly not the nicest of the twinks, he's definitely the least duplicitous. his motives and his actions are ones I can understand 00:15 AG: I've been betrayed by all of my old friends, just like he was. hormones and other bullshit and the mental stress that this game causes 00:15 AG: he wants to break this game, and so do I 00:15 CC: // Avel just looks over at Null in quiet sympathy. 00:15 AG: but there's a certain order to do this in. 00:15 AG: I'd like to work with him in the hopes that we can all reach a new universe and coexist somewhat peacefully 00:16 CC: that sounds better to me, too 00:16 AG: he doesn't want to make a new universe at all, but maybe I can convince him otherwise as time goes on. I do so like living, and there are a few people whose lives I think are worth saving 00:16 CC: than all this fighting... 00:16 CC: ah, okay 00:16 AG: we do both agree, however, that this stupid game shouldn't destroy any more universes 00:16 AG: or destroy the lives of any more children 00:17 CC: well i want to help you 00:17 CC: and maybe more, if that's the best thing to do 00:17 CC: i want to learn about this game and make something happen 00:18 AG: well, thank you. 00:18 CC: c: 00:18 CC: should i...talk to jack? 00:19 AG: my entire plan hinges on the silly notion that jack will... become endeared to me and a few others. 00:19 CC: oh 00:19 AG: try not to piss him off, or do anything foolish, and that might be okay 00:19 CC: okay 00:19 AG: I think you're smart enough to avoid getting killed like that asshole doir though 00:19 AG: do you need his handle 00:19 CC: i hope... 00:19 CC: and i think i have it, but can you just say here? 00:20 CC: it'll be faster 00:20 AG: punctualPilferer 00:20 CC: thank you 00:20 AG: if you catch him online, best do it soon. he's sometimes gone for long periods 00:20 CC: ...he's online 00:21 CC: will you...help me? make sure i don't say something stupid? 00:21 AG: aww. I mean, I can try. -- Commence conspiracies. --